fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paradigm/Haru Kitsune
Haru Kitsune is a playable hero in Paradigm. She is a paid downloadable character and is the 44th character to be added to the game. She is intended to be the last character Exotoro creates for the time being, but who knows at this point. Background Haru Kitsune is a shrine maiden from another world. She acts very naive to her surroundings, coming off as if she has no idea where she is although some her quotes seem to imply otherwise. She is a builder and uses spiritual energy to create buildings that act as traps. She can shift into an insane and evil form known as "White", which changes her entire moveset (although the Paradigm Shift remains the same). She has a seething hatred for Oni in her normal form but is entirely indifferent in her "White" form. She uses a fan in both forms as a form of attack. There are very little details known about her past aside from coming from "another world" and she presumably like to keep it that way. Description Haru Kitsune Haru has pink and orange colored hair with white highlights that resemble a fox's tail. She wears a flower with two strings flowing off the bottom of the flower ornament, which has two flower beads connected to it. She has fox ears on the top of her head. Her hair is pretty short. She has pink eyes and peach skin. She has three red-colored facial markings in the center of her face. She wears a primarily orange robe that splits into pink, light pink, green, and blue colors on both the torso and her sleeves. Her hands are not visible due to being hidden in the sleeves. She holds a rose pink fan in her left arm. Her robe splits into the bottom of a dress and is a dark pink that is decorated by a cherry blossom pattern towards the bottom and has black frills. She has a fox tail and pink boots. White White is primarily blue and has white skin. Her sclera is black and has dark blue eyes. Her facial markings have gotten a lot crazier looking and remain the same color. She gains fangs and her face remains pretty much the same. She gets a new blue robe that lacks the colors of her old one on her sleeves and torso, instead having more of a jagged pattern with a new shade of blue. Her robe remains pretty much the same otherwise. She has dark blue boots and two fox tails. Gameplay Haru's gameplay is all about setting up structures. Similar to Anna Spindgetti, Haru must gain some kind of energy and can do things through some of the energy she starts with or gain some through attacking with her fan. She can also switch to "White" who can collect spiritual energy or use her Paradigm Shift to get a ton of it. When she constructs structures, they can take some time to build and Haru must remain close to her structures in order to construct them quicker. They will construct on their own but can be interrupted by the enemy and take almost an entire minute to construct if Haru is not around, as opposed to the 15 seconds it usually takes. Structures can stay up for almost the entire match if they aren't attacked by explosives or if Haru decides to recycle them into more spiritual energy. Haru's Movelist White's Movelist Skins Trivia *Haru Kitsune was inspired by the concept of Animal Crossing and Japanese architecture. Category:Paradigm Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Demons Category:Shrine Maidens